This application is based on and claims priorities from Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei-3-347594 and No. 3-347595 both filed Oct. 29, 1991.
The present invention relates to a projection lens system that is principally intended to be used in platemaking to project and duplicate patterns.
A known platemaking projection lens system of the type contemplated by the present invention is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 56-53728. The projection lens system disclosed in the publication exhibits satisfactory imaging performance at life size and at magnifications in its neighborhood and features a compact lens geometry.
However, the prior art projection lens system described above has the problem that chromatic aberrations are not completely corrected and that if it is used as a long-focus lens, a drop in contrast occurs to make it impossible to insure satisfactory performance.
The present invention has been accomplished in the light of these problems of the prior art and has as an object providing a projection lens system that is designed to produce a smaller amount of residual chromatic aberrations and which, hence, will exhibit satisfactory performance even if it is used as a long-focus lens.